


Not enough, never enough...

by Adsagsona



Series: Vampire [1]
Category: Spartacus Series (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Character Turned Into Vampire, Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-20
Updated: 2013-08-25
Packaged: 2017-12-12 10:30:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 10
Words: 15,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/810557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adsagsona/pseuds/Adsagsona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The final Rebel battle did not go well and Agron finds himself among the ones left behind on the field of battle. Nasir lay a few metres from him, death had already claimed him. And then a strange creature tells Agron that if he has patience, Nasir will return to him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Oh, a Vampire fic. Yes, I'm terribly sorry about that... well, not really. I have been wanting to write one for this pairing for quite some time and finally inspiration settled in. I hope you will enjoy it, it is promising to grow into a longer fic as well.  
> To explain the type of vampire I am describing, I will say that I am an Anne Rice fan. Which means, no face changing, they appear in mirrors, they do not need invitations, they do not walk in day light (They do not sparkle for crying out loud! Sorry, had to get that out.), the only thing that will kill them would be decapitation or fire, and indeed, the sun.

Agron blinked an eye open, or he tried to. It took him a few minutes before he could actually gain enough composure to open both his eyes and look around from the spot where he lay on the ground. He could not make more of a distinction than faint shadows walking around where he laid and blood… a lot of blood and grime.

It was dark and when Agron remembered about the final battle he had gone into together with Spartacus, he had to bite his bottom lip not to cry out. Everything came back to him, the death of so many surrounding him, his friends… his leader, Spartacus, who he had seen fighting with Crassus…. Nasir!

Agron tried to look around more, trying to locate Nasir to make sure that he was still alive, but he was sure that there was only a slim chance of that. The Romans had left Agron behind, which mean that he was dead to them, they hadn’t even taken him with so that they could crucify him. If they were going to try and crucify Nasir, he would burn every Roman village to the ground, he vowed weakly.

But then he found his Nasir and his body gave out almost completely upon the sight. Nasir’s long hair was matted with blood, his body covered in the same rust red substance, his feet in muddy shoes and various cuts and bruises adorned his skin. That was not what made Agron shiver and tremble, it was the sword embedded in his chest which made Agron want to wail like a woman.

“Sire, this one is alive.” He heard coming from somewhere above him. Agron closed his eyes and remained still, although he did not care who would come for him, he would gladly take that one step that was between him and the afterlife.

Suddenly he was picked up from the ground and he had to leave Nasir behind. He reached out for him, but Nasir did not see or hear him.

“No.” He whispered ever so softly and the man holding him did not respond but just took off with him.

It was in a ruined Roman villa Agron awoke for the second time, and when he opened his eyes he found a man sitting at his bedside. The man looked incredibly pale, his eyes shone in the dim light of the room and his clothing was far more expensive than Agron had ever seen in his life. This was a nobleman, but Agron could not care less who he was.

“Ah, you are awake. I had feared that you would not regain consciousness.” The man spoke Latin, but Agron could hear a faint accent which he could not determine.

“I would have gladly remained oblivious.” Agron answered the man and it made the man smile slightly.

“Do you know who I am?” The man asked and Agron shook his head, only lightly because of the headache he suffered.

“My name is Marius and I was a Roman citizen… or perhaps I still am, depending on who you are asking. My purpose is to travel for a little while until things have settled again in the Empire. Maybe we could go and see your home if you would like. I need someone with me as… protection.” Marius ended and looked pointedly at Agron.

Agron glanced over his own body and many wounds, his hands he could no longer use. He could not serve this man or serve any other purpose anymore.

“I would rather have you send me to the afterlife.” He murmured softly as he closed his eyes again.

A cold hand rested on his shoulder and Marius was now so closeby that Agron had to look into his eyes. They were violet.

“To find your soulmate again, the one you have lost on the field of battle?” Marius inquired and Agron, who felt compelled to speak the truth, just nodded.

“Then perhaps it is wise to listen to me now, Agron, so that you may find him again. Not in the afterlife you so crave for, but here in this life, or perhaps the next. You will find that many men and women return to earth in one form or the other.”

Agron did not understand this strange man and he frowned. He had been a man of battle and whatever philosophy Marius was now telling him, he did not understand.

“If you stay with me, maybe not forever but for a while, I will teach you what you need to know. You can protect me from others of our kind with your strength so that I can keep to the shadows. And you can look for your lover, who will cross your path again some day.”

Marius silenced and Agron fell back into the cushions. 

“Do what is needed.” He eventually sighed.

Marius did not hesitate when he got permission from Agron. Agron had closed his eyes and felt the pain in his neck only when it was to late to respond. He gasped at the pain and immediately he felt weakened by the blood loss he suffered. He had heard of these creatures in his village years ago, but he could not believe that they were real.

Bloodsuckers.

He curled his hands around Marius’ wrists as best as he could, but he could not bring up the strength to push the vampire away. Marius let go only when most of his blood and been drained and the bloody smile he gave Agron should have frightened him, but Agron welcomed death.

“Do you wish to live, Agron?”

Agron wondered briefly how Marius had gotten his name, but then perhaps these kind of creatures knew everything and he did not think of it anymore. He didn’t think of anything and when Marius posed his question again, Agron wanted to say no. Only the idea that Nasir might walk this earth again made him say…

“Yes.” In a faint whisper.

Marius opened up his own wrist and laid it over Agron’s mouth, making him swallow the blood and almost choking on it.

“Rest now… By tomorrow night you will feel stronger than ever before.” Marius had said afterwards. He had gently stroked through Agron’s hair before he walked away in a flash of white robes.

Agron was left alone for the remainder of the night and the next day. He could not find the strength to get up from the bedding he lay on and he just hoped that he would die soon. The agony settled in his blood and bones and he gasped in pain. It was only when he felt his heart stop beating that he was relieved.

The next night he opened his eyes and could make out the ant sitting at the other side of the wall on his bedroom. Marius came in and smiled at him and for the first time since they had met Agron could rise up to his full height so that he towered over Marius.

“How do you feel, Agron?” Marius asked and Agron looked himself over for a moment, patting some placed where wounds used to scar his body, but no longer.

“My body has healed.” He stated and Marius nodded.

“You are now one of the creatures of the night, Agron. You must feed.” Marius said as he gestured for Agron to follow him. In another room, Agron could not count how many they had passed already, a young man sat obediently on his knees, waiting for Marius to return. Agron was shocked to see how much the man resembled Nasir.

“Is he to your liking?” Marius asked as if he had done Agron a grand favour.

“No…. no!” Agron shouted and took a few steps back so that he was out of the room and out of the man’s sight. He had felt the blood lust in him and he would have attacked the man without any further sign of his conscience, if he had not resembled Nasir so much.

Marius had come after him.

“I apologise, he should not have been like… like your lover. We will find you someone else, someone more to your liking.”

And yet again Agron was escorted to another room, where a dark haired woman waited for them. Agron took her in his arms and dazed as she was she did not resist. Agron looked at Marius for a moment and then sank his teeth into the young woman’s neck.

He drained her dry, and dropped his to the floor, which earned him a glare from Marius who explained that they should always have respect for their victims. Agron responded that the Romans never showed respect for their victims, but Marius ignored that.

“You will have to learn to adjust many times if you are to be a vampire. Open your eyes, young Agron, and look at the world in the way you were supposed to.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Agron's life as a vampire leads him to a deep sleep at a cemetery. That is, until a familiar feeling awakens him, and he goes in search of Nasir again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so here is where the story truly begins, after the backstory I did for Agron. I hope you guys are liking it, more Agron Nasir action is foreseen in the future :)

This all happened more than a millennium ago and Agron had learned to look at the world through a vampire’s eye. He had seen the race of men as victims and now treated them with the respect they deserved instead of just food. He had been clumsy at first and Marius berated him time and again.   
Agron had wanted to go after Crassus and Cesar, but Marius forbade it. How he had argued with Marius, how he had fought him until he could not longer because of the strength in the older vampire wore him out completely.

In the end, he had accepted that he was not a real part of the mortal world anymore. He lived within it, but he had no name and no face, for the world around him he did not exist. And for a time he had liked it that way. He had mourned his friends and Nasir, the one man he had loved above all. One time he had tried to take his own life so that he could all join them, but Marius had found him in time before he stepped into the sun.

“What are you doing, you madman!” Marius had shouted at him and Agron had just shrugged, he was done.

“I have bestowed this great gift upon you, one that not many in this world receive, and you would just toss it aside? Is this the respect that you have for your Maker? Do you not see things more clearly now?” Marius growled at him.

Agron had turned from the sun and stepped into the dark, but not before he had snapped at Marius, baring his teeth.

“All I see more clearly now is the grief I had when I was yet mortal. It only has become greater with time. When will I see him again, Marius? It has been over fifty years and yet I did not find him… what kind of mockery have you been playing on me?”

Marius shook his head, suddenly a great sadness came over Agron.

“I did not mock you then and I do not now, my dear Agron, because I have felt the same way you did. It might take centuries for you to find the one you love, but you will.”

They had sat together after that, Marius and Agron, to talk about the love of Marius’ life, his own Maker. The man had left Marius years before he and Agron met and in the mean time Marius had encounter his Maker again, in a mortal form.

“Did he still recognise you?” Agron asked and Marius gave a small smile.

“No. Most of the time they do not. But our encounter was brief and perhaps if it had been longer I would have gotten the chance.”

“Is he… did you kill him?” Agron hoped that he did not offend his Maker, but Marius seemed to be in a good mood now that Agron had allowed himself to open up about his fears. Most of the time Agron did not talk.

“No, I did not. We just met and then we both moved on.” Marius explained.

Agron frowned, this he could not understand.

“So you’ve met that man again, but you chose not to explain to him who you were? You did not even take the opportunity?” Agron asked as he tried to grasp the idea.

“If I told him the truth, it would have been a difficult decision to kill him or to make him one of us again. But I know how much he hated to be a Vampire, so I chose to let him go without him knowing me. It was the best option for him.” Marius still had difficulties saying the words and Agron closed his eyes, taking a breath which he did not need.

“You must have truly loved him.” He finally said and Marius nodded. Agron knew that he could never be so selfless as Marius and he just hoped that Nasir would want to be with him when he explained the situation. He could not live eternity without Nasir.

A few hundred years after the conversation Agron left Marius. Marius had always lived among the mortals, his mansions were grand and he loved art above all. Agron never did care much for it and he had stayed with Marius out of loyalty. The man had created him and taught him everything he knew, but the time had come to go out on his own.

Agron had travelled the world, which was much bigger than he anticipated. Marius had educated him about the modern world and together they had learned a lot more than Agron had ever thought possible. The latest centuries had been the most interesting, the wars had gotten grander and more deadly and Agron always had been at the front of the line. He fought together with the party he thought had the right to fight and he killed many a man. 

He had learned about Cesar’s death a long time ago and he had smiled when Marius told him. The Roman Empire crumbled, new empires rose and fell and every time Agron was present. It interested him how mortals made the same mistakes over and over again, but then he wondered that perhaps they had to to keep the world turning.

He visited Asia, the America’s when Georges Washington was president and he wandered all through Europe. And at one point, he had enough. After all of his travels and searches, he still did not find Nasir, the one persion he was always looking out for. And so Agron grew weary of his existence and he laid himself down in one of the largest mausoleums the town he currently resided in had.

He slept.

The cemetery Agron slept in was pronounced a monument and Agron continued to be at peace. It took years and one inkling of a feeling to wake him back up. It was the year 2013 and Agron awoke for the first time in a little less than a century. 

He opened the coffin and the first thing on his mind was Nasir. When he realised that he was not on the battle field but in a stone building, the memories rushed back at him in record speed, bringing up to date with the world. He reached out with his enhanced senses and heard the English he had learned a few centuries ago, but the language confused him.  
Quietly he stepped out of the coffin and looked around, the building had not changed since he had gone to sleep.

The cemetery, once in a green field surrounded by tries, now lay in the middle of the city. It was surrounded by high apartment buildings and Agron could not orientate himself at the first glance. But then that feeling started again and he knew that Nasir was in the vacinity. This time he was not mistaken.

Looking down at his outdated suit he knew that he would first have to listen, watch and learn before he could search for Nasir. He would have to look like one of this century and try to sound like them, he did not want to scare Nasir off.  
So Agron walked through the Big Easy, keeping to himself although he was hungry. His last meal had been about 90 years ago and he could feel it in his bones that he needed blood.

Agron did not attract a crowd with his attire and he figured that perhaps the people were used to this. They all looked a little strange to him, but when he stepped inside a store where he had seen men’s suits in the window, the woman who stared at him didn’t seem to think he was all that normal.

“Calm yourself, Madam.” Agron said in a quiet tone as he raised his hands slightly. The woman was about to yell, but Agron was faster than she could scream and he held in front of her mouth, looking into her eyes.

“I would like a dark suit with dark gloves, if you please. Afterwards it is best you forget you ever saw me. Am I clear?”

The shopkeeper calmed down immediately and she nodded as if in trance. She brought Agron the suit he desired together with the gloves. He hummed, glad that he had chosen a shop where someone actually knew his size. He took the woman in his arms and gently bit her neck, only taking a sip or two before closing the small holes by licking over them.

He left the shop in the dark suit and he adjusted the gloves over his pale hands. Now that he had fed he looked more human, his cheeks rosy and a small smile played around his lips. Behind him the shopkeeper closed the doors like nothing had happened.

Agron walked towards the area of town where he felt drawn to. He knew that Nasir would be somewhere around here, he just hoped that he would recognise the young man. Perhaps he was not the same as before, he could look different. He could be younger or older than when they last saw each other. Agron was getting nervous, something he had not felt in years.

He stopped outside a club and he shook his head at the name above the door.

“This is a really bad joke.” He murmured softly to himself.

The Arena was one of the most well known clubs in town. With a deep sigh he went through the doors to be enveloped in a wall of sound and light, making him blink a couple of times before he adjusted to it.   
He felt the presence of a few other vampires and he quickly sought them out. 

Both men and women were dancing scantily clad on a raised stage and Agron found the one he had been searching for for about two thousand years. Up on that stage stood Nasir.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Agron and Nasir meet after two thousand years.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was a bit of a struggle, but it seemed kind of fit to put a bit of 'Spartacus' in there. I hope you can see the resemblance and enjoy the chapter!

“Fuck the gods!” He cursed softly under his breath as he watched how Nasir moved to the music. Only clad in a sort of jeans shorts he did not wear less than he had when he was together with Agron but somehow this seemed wrong, dirty.

“See something you like?” A voice came from behind him. Agron did not turn around to acknowledge the man addressing him.

“I do, actually.” He answered shortly as he nodded in the general direction of Nasir. “Is this that sort of club? Can I… meet someone I fancy?” Agron just hoped that he used the right words and the soft laugh of the man behind him seemed to say that he did.

“You can meet someone, yes, if you have the right amount of money.” The man clapped Agron on the shoulder and was now standing next to him. “Your first time at the Arena, I suppose? My name is Val.” Val introduced himself and extended his hand, which Agron only looked at but did not take.

“Short for Valerius, I suppose.” Agron said as he tried to grasp what was going on. Was he going to meet everyone again now, in this short period of time after he had waited for so long. He pointed at Nasir.

“I want him.” 

“That is going to cost you, he is one of the best… dancers we have here.” Val shook his head, he could not afford to lose much income from Nasir. Agron knew these types and he pulled out a bundle of money, handing something of a thousand dollars to Val, whose eyes widened and he called out to the bartender.

“Tell Nasir to go to the back, he has a customer!” Val shouted over the music and the bartender nodded. Only five minutes later Agron saw how Nasir came off the stage and entered a door at the back of the building.

“He will be ready for you in a few minutes. Shall I escort you?” Val asked as he already was going in the direction Agron had to follow him to. In the dark at the back of the building Agron would not show too much of his skin or eyes to anyone, which would not make him stand out, so that suited him just fine.

He was pleasantly surprised when he found he got a private room for his thousand dollars, which housed a large bed and a large couch, where Val asked him to sit down. He noticed there was also a similar smaller stage than the one in the club.

“Some people like the dancers to actually dance… others have different ideas.” Val explained with a leer and Agron waved him away, he had enough of that man and would kill him soon if he did not disappear.

“If anything is not to your liking, you just ring the bell.” Val said and he pointed to the bell at the door. Agron nodded that he had understood and he was left alone for a few minutes, when Nasir entered the room from another side.

Agron was taken aback by the sight, Nasir looked just like two thousand years ago with his olive skin and long dark hair. He now wore a regular jeans, but only that and his chest was bare. Agron’s fangs hurt at the sight of someone so magnificent.

“Hello, Sir.” Nasir smiled at him like he was the sun on this earth, but Agron knew that it was only because he had paid a thousand dollars for Nasir’s company. Agron nodded.

“What would you like me to do for you, Sir?” Nasir now asked as he turned around towards the bar. “Would you like something to drink or eat?”

“No.” Agron answered shortly, still looking over Nasir to see if anything had changed. Nasir’s smile was still on his face when he turned around, but Agron could see it was just a professional smile.

“Okay, you would just like to get on with it then?” Nasir asked and when Agron did not respond Nasir took a few steps closer to Agron and kneeled in front of him, moving his hands to Agron’s zipper.

“No!” Agron practically shouted and he stood straight, going to the bar faster than humanly possible although he did think of making his movements slow. Nasir blinked a couple of times before realising his customer was standing at the bar.

“Then tell me what you want, Sir. You paid for me, for the rest of the night and it’s my job to make you feel good. Would you like to fuck me instead?” Nasir asked without any kind of emotion in his voice and Agron almost cringed. It was so much like the situation Nasir had been in that he wanted to cry.

“Dance for me then, let me see you move.” Agron finally stated as he gestured towards the stage. Nasir smiled, that he could do.

Nasir put on a slow and sultry song while he got on the stage. Agron settled back into the couch and waited for any sudden movements of Nasir so that he could back away again. If Nasir came too close he would certainly bite down and feed on him and Agron did not want that for Nasir.

The song ended all too soon and Agron had felt nothing at the dance. He wanted to see the real Nasir but he realised this was not the way. Agron stood when Nasir finished, which made Nasir more than anxious.

“Sir, where are you going?” He asked as he quickly jumped off the stage and walked to the door which separated the room from the main building which housed the club. “I… you’ve paid for a whole night… did I not please you?”

Agron reached out to Nasir and caressed his cheek with his gloved hand.

“It pleased me to see you. However, next time I hope to see more of the real you rather than… what you did there.” Agron nodded shortly to the stage.

“I…” Nasir began slowly as he did not understand what this stranger wanted from him. 

“Tomorrow night, make sure that a dinner is prepared. Tell… Val to bring the room in order, that I would have a meal together with you. I will pay another thousand dollars.” Agron said as he looked at the door rather than at Nasir.

“Of course, Sir.” Nasir nodded and then a sliver of the man Agron had now loved for centuries, appeared.

“Can I ask why you have chosen me, Sir? If you do not wish to touch me or… if you only wish to speak to me you don’t have to pay me, I can just go sit by the bar with you for a drink.” Nasir quietly said.

“I will pay enough so that you are free for the night and do not have to let others touch you against your will. And although I do wish to touch it will be when you are ready, and only then.” Agron explained.

Agron opened the door and let Nasir behind in the room, which was about the hardest thing he had done in quite a few years. Nasir however, followed him through the club so that he would end up outside together with Agron. Agron could not let that happen.

“I would have one thing from you.” Agron said loud enough to be heard over the music. “I would have your name.”

“Tiberius.” Nasir answered immediately and he was stunned to hear Agron laugh.

“It is not.” Agron stated and his eyes shimmered in a bright green Nasir had never seen before. He blushed as he was caught in his lie, but he would not reveal his real name. 

“I will give you mine if you will be so kind to give me yours, Sir.” He answered cheekily and it made Agron smile, showing off just a slight hint of his fangs. Nasir did not notice.

“My name is Agron.” Agron said with a slight nod and Nasir frowned a little, repeating the name a few times until he had it right.

“Now, your turn.” Agron gestured for Nasir to give his name up but Nasir laughed and shook his head.

“Tomorrow night, when you return… Agron, I will give you my name. Then I am sure that you will.” 

Agron nodded, knowing when he was defeated and he waited for the two men at the doors to open them for him.

“I will see you tomorrow night then, Tiberius.” He said, before he watched Nasir disappear into the crowd.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Agron pays for a second night with Nasir, and makes him an offer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for the nice comments! Phew, I was kind of hesitant about posting this story because Nagron and vampires didn't seem like a very good combination, but now I like it. I'm kind of planning a sequel already for this because their story will not be told completely by the end of this particular part. So ehm... more vampire Nagron in the future, does that sound okay?

Nasir could not believe what had just happened. Since ‘Agron’ had paid for the entire night, Nasir had the choice of not working at all or earn extra money. He opted for sitting at the bar for a few moments to think things through. There was no way that man was coming back for him, and he seemed so strange.

“Penny for your thoughts?” 

A blonde girl came up to him from behind the bar, a drink in hand for Nasir and for her. His best friend Chadara always knew what was on his mind, even when he did not speak it out loud. She had seen the last encounter between him and his customer.

“Oh… nothing much. I seem to have the night off.” Nasir shrugged and Chadara gave him a nudge.

“Who was the pale handsome dude? Did he pay you for the entire night?” Chadara asked and Nasir nodded.

“Yeah, and he wants to see me tomorrow too. I don’t know what to think of him, Chadara. He looks… strange, you know. He wears these gloves, he didn’t want to let me touch him and he only saw me dance, that’s it.” 

“That’s a good thing! Right? He likes you for you, or something. If he does come back then that means something, Nasir. Just stay here in the club an nothing bad can happen, sweetheart.” Chadara hugged him close and Nasir started to smile again, but Agron was never far from his thoughts.

Val didn’t like it that Nasir took the whole evening off, but since he had the percentage that he required of Nasir for the night he could do nothing about it. Nasir put on his regular attire which was nothing more than a faded jeans and a shirt and walked out of the club. He kind of hoped that he would see Agron again on his way home, but of course someone that important did not wait for him.

Nasir quickly walked through the night, he hoped that nobody would follow him. Usually he and Chadara took the first bus of the day home, at around six o’clock when the club closed but tonight it was only somewhere after midnight. With his backpack slung over his shoulder he paced through the busy streets, keeping to the main road as much as he could.

What he did not see was someone casually walking behind him, dressed in a dark suit, with his head bowed so that no one would see his face. Agron walked Nasir home without the other knowing it and only turned around when Nasir stepped into his small apartment. With a deep sigh Agron looked up to the one window where the light was burning.

“Soon, Nasir.” He whispered softly.

Agron stayed in the shadows next to the apartment building until just before dawn, when he had to retreat for the day. From the lack of movement he could hear in the apartment which he knew was Nasir’s he could detect that Nasir was in a deep sleep.

Certain of Nasir’s safety, Agron walked to one of the hotels he still remembered from his first time around and asked for a room. Since the hotel didn’t seem to have changed much in those decades the curtains were still heavy enough for him to sleep in bed without too much worry. 

Agron wore the same suit to the next meeting with Nasir, one he hoped would go more smoothly than last night. When he entered the club Nasir was already waiting for him, with a drink in hand and Val by his side. Both smiled at him from where they were standing, Val’s smile spoke dollar bills but Nasir’s smile was slightly nervous.

“Agron, you’re back.” Nasir said as he stepped closer, handing Agron the drink and stepping back just long enough so that Agron could hand the money over to Val, who nodded in agreement and lead them both to the room they had occupied last night. The room was decorated the same, but a table for two was set up in the middle.

“Just like you requested.” Nasir said quietly and Agron nodded, not saying anything until Val left the room.

“Very well done.” Agron finally commented when the door closed. Nasir just stood there, not really knowing what to do until he remembered some of the manners his mother taught him years ago.

“Can I take your jacket? And maybe your gloves?” He asked and Agron looked at Nasir for a moment with those bright green eyes which made his breath hitch. It took a few minutes but Agron shrugged his jacket off and quietly pulled off his gloves, handing them to Nasir. Their hands touched for a moment and Nasir frowned.

“Your hands are cold.” He whispered softly and forgot about the jacket and gloves, dropping them to the couch behind them and taking Agron’s hands in his in an attempt to warm them up. He had noticed how pale they were and the slightly longer nails but he did not care. There was something about Agron which made Nasir want to protect him, how large and strong he seemed.

Agron’s breathing just stopped and if Nasir had paid more attention, he would have heard. Agron’s hands were shaking slightly when he pulled them out of Nasir’s grasp in a gentle manner and gestured for them both to sit down. Nasir, slightly disappointed at the loss of contact and remembering that Agron was not his friend but a customer, did as he was told.

“From your form I gather that you do not eat much.” Agron stated softly and he handed some of the vegetables over to Nasir.

“I try to eat well, when I can. The nightlife isn’t very good for your diet.” Nasir smiled and he put a lot on his plate before noticing that Agron did not eat. “Are you… not hungry?” He asked and Agron shook his head.

“Do not mind me, I just wish to talk.” Agron said with a smile and Nasir felt more at ease, quietly eating his food for a few minutes before looking up at Agron.

“It’s Nasir.” He said.

Agron blinked a couple of times before he laughed softly and shook his head.

“Of course it is.” He whispered and Nasir did not understand. Agron did not know how he could explain that he was looking at the man he had been searching for for two thousand years. Words threatened to spill from his mouth which would drive Nasir away and he could not risk it.

“It’s a beautiful name for a beautiful man.” Agron managed to get out and Nasir smiled at the compliment.

“Thank you. You don’t have to compliment me, you paid me for being here.” Nasir answered and Agron nodded gravely.

“I would like to change that if it were possible, if you would like it. It is to be your choice, Nasir. Not because you were paid to or threatened or whatever else reason you might have. Would you, out of your own free will, join me for a night out?”

Nasir did not know what to answer. He barely knew the man at the other side of the small table. And he seemed strange, his hands had been ice cold, he was pale and his eyes still shimmered in a manner Nasir had never seen. As he looked at Agron, really looked, for the first time he knew that he should be afraid of this man, but he looked so familiar and his hear told him that he could trust Agron.

“There is more to it, isn’t it?” Nasir finally asked and he tapped the table a few times. “There is another reason why you are coming here and paying so much money to see me. I have no clue what it is and I’ve never seen you before yesterday but…” Nasir shrugged, perhaps he was just going crazy.

Agron felt something of happiness for the first time in centuries. He leaned forward slightly and moved his hand, laying it on the table palm up so that Nasir could make his choice. Nasir hesitated for half a minute, it seemed like an eternity, but then he rested his hand in Agron’s.

“You will tell me what this is all about.” Nasir stated, it was not a question.

“In time, when you’re ready, I will tell you everything you need to know. For now, are you content with just getting to know each other?” Agron asked. He had almost used the phrase ‘getting to know each other again’, but he had held back at the last second.

Nasir wanted to know all there was to know right that instant, but he feared that Agron would disappear if he did and he did not want that. He wanted to know who Agron was and how he knew more about Nasir than anyone else.

“What are you thinking?” Agron asked softly and Nasir smiled.

“That this is a really weird situation.” Nasir sighed and when he looked down at the table, Agron lifted his other hand to caress over Nasir’s cheek. It made Nasir shiver and he looked up at Agron. He leaned forward towards Agron, but just when his lips wanted to touch Agron’s, the vampire pulled back.

“Not here.” Agron whispered softly. “Come with me…” He asked.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nasir finds out who Agron really is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all of your kind words about Vampire Nagron. I'm glad that you like them so much. The story is evolving and I think I'm going to write a sequel as well. The ending of this story is in my head, so I hope to follow this up really soon.

“I... I shouldn’t.” Nasir said as he looked around, suddenly uncomfortable. Agron pulled back so that he gave Nasir some space.

“That’s okay. Like I said, it has to be your choice.” Agron stood and put on his jacket. While he picked up the gloves Nasir looked at Agron again and he stood as well, coming as close to Agron as he dared.

“Tell me more about yourself first… something real, more than just your name. I can’t just go out into the night with you.” Nasir shook his head and sighed deeply. “You are the most frustrating man I have ever met.”

Agron laughed softly and then he took a chance. 

“If you come with me I will show you everything. I know that it is much to ask, but you will have to trust me. I will not hurt you, Nasir, I couldn’t.”

Nasir took the gloves from Agron and looked at them, before gazing at Agron’s hands. How pale they were, and still so cold. He brushed over them with his own hands and Agron did his best not to hold onto them. 

“You’re going to tell me something strange, aren’t you?” Nasir then sighed and helped Agron put on the gloves. “I knew that it was too good to be true, that a man like you actually just wanted to spend time with me without needing anything else.”

“Nasir…” Agron began again, but Nasir held up a hand.

“I will come with you, but you must swear to tell me the truth. If I suspect any lie I am out of wherever you are taking me so fast that you won’t even know that I was there in the first place. And I trust that you will let me go if I do.”

Agron could do nothing else but nod and the both of them walked out of the club. Just when they reached the doors Val stood right in front of Agron, hoping to stop the customer from going outside.

“It is not common for a customer to take one of my people outside of the club. That you can do in your own free time, Nasir.” He directed his speech at Nasir, but looked at Agron.

“Mr. Agron paid for the entire night and he wishes to see the stars…” Nasir smiled and looked at Agron as well, who stared at Val. The bar owner got a little nervous and when he heard a distinct hiss coming from Agron, he quickly backed up.

Agron and Nasir walked side by side until they were out of the vacinity of the club. Agron realised that he was going to spend more time with Nasir than he had initially planned and he needed to feed in order to control his thirst. He also hoped that it would give him more of a human like appearance which Nasir would surely appreciate.

“I need something from the night shop. Why don’t you just walk ahead and I’ll catch up with you.” Agron murmured as he gestured for Nasir to just go on. Nasir frowned but nodded and walked on. Only when Agron thought Nasir was out of sight did he turn a corner, but Nasir had seen him going an entirely opposite way then to the closest night shop.  
Wanting to help Agron, he went after the vampire and just caught up with him while he talked with a young man of about Nasir’s size. Nasir felt a cold sting of jealousy when Agron leaned into the young man, something he had not done with Nasir before. He didn’t seem so reserved with his new boy of the hour and Nasir was about to turn around and go away when he heard the young man gasp.

Agron had set his teeth in the boy’s neck and had quickly gulped down enough to sustain him through the night, when he heard a faint shuffling not too far from him. He cursed himself for his carelessness as he sensed it could be no other than Nasir standing there. He raised his head and saw Nasir’s face change expressions from jealousy to anger to… fear?

“Oh no… gods no!” Nasir whispered softly as he stepped back, turned on his heel and ran as fast as he could. He rubbed over his face and quickly turned a few corners, hoping that Agron could not catch him this way. It was only when he reached his apartment and spotted a man in a familiar suit, that he stopped.

“Get away from me!” He shouted hard enough for others around to hear.

“The boy is alive and well, Nasir, I did not kill him.” Agron responded in a very soft voice, he was not comfortable speaking in such public places. 

“I don’t care.” Nasir hissed and really, he didn’t. The first moment he saw Agron leaning towards that boy he had just hoped that it would be him instead. He had hoped that Agron had taken a real interest in him and maybe he wouldn’t have to work at that club anymore.

“I don’t know what you are, but no normal person does what you do. I want you to stay away from me.” Nasir pointed to Agron as he walked inside the lobby of his apartment building and he was thankful that Agron did not follow him. But then, someone blocked his own door and Nasir was really getting angry.

“What part did you not understand?” He growled as he tried not to think about how fast Agron had gotten there, despite Nasir taking the stairs two steps at a time.

“Everything, but I will not go until you let me explain.” Agron stated and how he stood right in front of Nasir’s door made Nasir sigh. If he had to die it might as well be in his own apartment.

“You’re not going to leave me alone until you do, huh?” He muttered as he gestured for Agron to step aside so that he could unlock the door. “Because you paid I will give you the time to tell your story but then you’re out of here, understand?”

“If that is what you wish.” Agron nodded.

“Somehow what I wish never has anything to do with it.” Nasir grumbled as he opened his door and walked in, followed by Agron who closed the door behind him and leaned against it. He looked around the small apartment, which seemed cozy but well worn. Nasir looked at Agron as he leaned against the window sill on the opposite wall.

“Well?” He questioned harshly.

“What do you know about your own history?” Agron asked and Nasir frowned, then shrugged.

“What does that have anything to do with it? I grew up an orphan, together with an older brother I barely remember because then we went into foster care and we had to be divided over two families. I never got the chance to look him up.” Nasir said shortly.

“Hm.” Agron thought about the similarities in Nasir’s story. “You have a friend at the club, haven’t you? A blonde girl. If my memory serves me right her name is Chadara.”

“It is, but you could have asked that at the bar, it’s not a secret. What do you want, Agron, if that is your real name? Why would you pay for me for two nights in a row without touching me? You drink… blood for crying out loud!” Nasir threw up his hands, he desperately needed to believe something about Agron that was real.

“I drink blood because I’m a vampire, Nasir.” Agron explained very slowly, but by the scowl on Nasir’s face it was clear he did not believe Agron.

“I have been alive for a very long time and all that time I have been searching...” Agron took a deep breath and sat down on the couch finally, not looking at Nasir anymore but completely lost in thought. “I have been searching for Nasir for all that time.”

Agron told Nasir about someone from the past, someone which he had held dear for a little over a year and then that Nasir just disappeared into the nothing that was the afterlife. Nasir could understand something about the army of Spartacus’ the Thracian rebel leader at the time of the great Roman empire, about him being a rebel leader, about that other Nasir being one of those rebels, killed in battle.

Nasir clapped very slowly, making Agron come out of his daydream of his own past.

“Lovely story. Can you go now?” He pointed to the door.

Nasir felt a little intimidated when Agron stood to his full height and came closer to Nasir than he had done before.

“I know things about you that no other could.” Agron whispered softly as he lowered his hand, laying it over Nasir’s ribcage to the left. “You have a scar here, I’m sure of it, although I do not know what caused it. For Nasir it was a sword.”

“I burned myself with a frying pan when I was a kid.” Nasir answered, his eyes widening in disbelief.

“You are very ticklish, here…” Agron demonstrated. “Here, and here.” Nasir tried to stop giggling when Agron’s fingers tickled right under his rib cage.

“You don’t get drunk very often and when you do you start to giggle. And your favourite place to be kissed is right here.”

Agron leaned forward and Nasir gasped in shock when he felt only slightly warm lips on his neck. Only a second later Agron stood on the other side of the room again, opening the door.  
“I am sorry for putting you through this, but you needed to know.” Agron looked at Nasir one more time before he left.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nasir makes his choice with some heavy consequences. Agron saves the day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sorry for letting you wait for so long, but real life is getting firmly in the way of my writing. My job is very busy and we are renovating our living room, which doesn't give me much time for anything else. I managed a chapter and hope you guys like it!

Nasir could not sleep after all that Agron had told him, showed him. He did not know if he should believe the man or not. His story was so fantastic that it could not be true. And a vampire? They didn’t exist, did they? But the coldness of his skin… and he was so pale, perhaps it was true.

Agron had kept true to his word and he had left after Nasir wished he would do so. He did not take advantage of Nasir like so many would have done, he had only touched him once and it was in a soft manner. Nasir’s hand went up to his neck for a moment to touch the skin there and he sighed.

What did Agron want from him?

Finally not able to take it any longer, Nasir hopped out of bed and took a shower. He was going to see Chadara and ask her what he should do. He was not going to tell her everything because then she would say that both Agron and Nasir were crazy, but she had to know about his dilemma. She would help.

He knocked on Chadara’s apartment an hour later and she opened the door for him.

“You went away together with that guy.” She gasped loudly as she pulled him inside at set him on the couch.

“Do you want some coffee? Gods, I felt so excited for you, that you could get out of that club for one night. Hell, I would give anything for a regular job.” She was busying herself in the kitchen and only when she returned did Nasir say something.

“He’s strange, Chadara.” He sighed as he thanked her for the coffee. “I don’t know what to make of it.”

“But do you like him?” Chadara asked and Nasir shrugged.

“I don’t know him, I’ve only met him twice.” He answered and when she nudged him he nodded.

“I kind of do, I guess. He’s sweet in his own way, and polite and… he doesn’t touch me if I don’t want to. He said that everything should be my own choice and all.” Nasir smiled and Chadara hugged Nasir tightly.

“If he can get you out of that club, you should go for it. Just be careful, okay? And call me with all the dirty details.” She winked.

“It’s not about sex, you pervert.” Nasir laughed and Chadara grew serious for a long moment.

“Don’t fool yourself, Nasir, it’s always about sex with men. Your Agron will say that it is your choice, but eventually he will want you to put out.”

“Don’t be jealous.” Nasir whispered as he hugged her back tightly. “Maybe he doesn’t want anything to do with me anymore.”

At night it seemed like Nasir had been right. Agron was nowhere to be found and when his shift started, Nasir bit his lower lip, biting back tears. He should have followed Agron in his illusion, then at least he wouldn’t have to endure another one of these nights.

“Tiberius, you’re wanted.” Val instructed him and with a deep sigh Nasir nodded and did what he was told.

The man in the back room was older than Agron, but he still looked quite handsome and Nasir thought that if he just pictured Agron in the man’s stead that he could manage getting through this.

“Tiberius is it, right?” The man asked with a small smile and Nasir nodded, his own alias sounding unfamiliar to his ears.

The man did not say anything more but just sat back and seemed to think that Nasir would know what to do. Nasir knelt in front of the couch and stroked his hands over the man’s jeans clad thighs, already earning a soft moan. Nasir quietly worked on the buttons of the man’s fly when he remembered something Agron had said to him.

“It should be your own choice, Nasir.”

This was not his choice, he had never wanted to work here, he just needed the money. Without a proper education this kind of job earned the most and that is why he had taken it when Val offered, but this was not what he had chosen. So he stood quickly.

“I’m sorry, I just… need to go.” He stammered and hurried out of the room, leaving a bewildered customer behind him. Val stepped out in front of the bar when Nasir hurried to the door and blocked his path.

“Just what do you think you’re doing? That man paid for you.” Val hissed and Nasir shook his head.

“I’m not doing it, not anymore. I quit.” 

Val laughed coldly. “Quit? You can’t quit! Don’t you remember who pays for your apartment and you food?”

“I can take fucking care of myself.” Nasir growled, but he did not notice the body guards that were standing right behind him.

“If you think you can do that, then by all means go… but not before I give you something to keep with you. Nobody will want you anymore.” Val gestured to the bodyguards and Chadara gasped in pure fear as she saw that the two heavy men dragged Nasir outside in between them. Nasir fought them and bit at their hands, but he just got a few slaps in the face for his effort.

In the ally behind the club they pressed Nasir to the wall and punched him in the face several times. It was clear that their purpose was to hurt him bad enough so that he would not pick up customers of his own. 

Just before he lost consciousness he whispered the name for which he made this choice.

“Agron.”

Only a few seconds after a flurry of movement distracted the guards long enough so that Nasir slumped to the ground, not fully aware of his surroundings and only barely grasping at consciousness. He saw a man in a jeans and long sleeved shirt, with dark gloves, taking the men by the throat and pushing them to the wall.

“If he is dead you will soon follow him.” Agron growled between clenched teeth.

“Agron…” Nasir whispered again and it was enough to make Agron turn his head. Nasir was still alive. He had known before, hearing the steady heartbeat and faint breath, but he needed to cool his anger on these men, before he would hurt Nasir instead.

“Tell your boss that if he messes with Nasir again, he is the one they will find in this back ally in the morning.” Agron hissed as he tossed both men to the ground like ragdolls, just hard enough that they would not go running to their boss immediately.

“Nasir? Nasir…” Agron whispered a few times as he ran his gloved hands over Nasir’s body to make sure nothing was broken. He smelled the blood on Nasir’s face and had to restrain himself in order not to go for the jugular and drink. 

“I thought you had left.” Nasir murmured softly as was carried out of the ally in Agron’s arms. 

“I was waiting for you, it had to be your choice;” Agron said in reply as he looked around and then sped through the town towards the hotel where he laid Nasir in his own bed. He figured that Nasir might not be safe alone in his apartment and he could not protect Nasir there.

“Where are we?” Nasir asked.

“The Marymount Hotel, I’ve booked a permanent room here. They won’t come after you, Nasir, I promise.”

Nasir reached out his hand to Agron, who was sitting on the bed beside him. Agron hesitated, but then he let his own hand be captured by Nasir’s.

“You don’t have to wear those gloves around me. I will try to understand what you have told me.”

Nasir was falling asleep and Agron caressed his hair, waiting for Nasir to do so. In the later hours, when the dawn was near, Agron rested beside Nasir with his hands folded over his stomach.

In his sleep Nasir slung his arm across Agron’s body and snuggled closer to him. The vampire, who usually disliked any type of company while he slept, allowed the touch and settled for a dreamless healing sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nasir is trying to figure out Agron and his own past.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for your nice comments and your patience. I'm sorry for taking so long with every update, but I'm currently renovating the living room over here and have not much internet connection. (Desk in living room, desk gone etc.) So, here is another update, I hope you will like it!

Nasir slept through the entire day and only awoke in the late afternoon, when the sun was almost setting. He lifted his head slightly from the hard surface he had laid on and realised that he had used Agron’s chest as a pillow. He was nearly suffocating the man, if that were possible.

Agron laid there like a corpse, dead still, not a breath disturbing his rest. Nasir bit his lower lip, this was real. Agron has rescued him last night and probably told him the whole truth the night before. And he trusted him enough to stay here and not kill him. But then again, Nasir had no idea how he could kill a…. vampire?

In that instant Agron’s eyes opened and he sat up in one smooth motion, looking at Nasir. Nasir gasped at the brightness of those unworldly eyes and sat back. Agron remained still and quiet until Nasir finally dared to look up again.

“I need to get used to this… to you.” He explained and Agron nodded that he understood.

“How are you feeling, Nasir?” He asked and Nasir shrugged. His whole body hurt and his face probably looked like a mess, but that was the whole point Val had made, right? He would never work in a club again.

“It doesn’t look well, I’m guessing.” Nasir sighed and Agron looked at him in a sad manner.

“I could…” Agron began and then he shook his head. Nasir would be disgusted by the idea alone and he needed to feed first.

“You could what?” Nasir asked and instinctively he crawled closer to Agron, although his mind screamed that he should get the hell away from there. His body wanted different things, it wanted to stay close and be comforted. Nasir did his best to understand.

“Heal you.” Agron huffed out the words. “But it’ll probably disgust you and I don’t want you to feel disgusted with me. You are making such an effort that I don’t want you to run.” 

“Agron.” Nasir stated firmly as he came even closer, cupping Agron’s face in both of his hands and looking into his eyes with all the might he possessed. “I am here to stay and I believe every word you have told me. I need to, otherwise I will go crazy. Maybe I already am. But I feel safe with you, and loved… and even if that means they can send me off to a mental institution at any second, so be it. Tell me.”

“You are so much like him.” Agron whispered in awe as he closed his eyes. “So strong, so beautiful.” 

“You have missed him.” Nasir stated and for a moment he was jealous of the Nasir from two thousand years ago, a man he had never met, but a man he was at the same time.

“For a very long time.” 

Nasir grew bold by the softness of Agron’s tone and he straddled Agron, wrapping his arms around a man he had only known for a few days but had come to care for all the same. If all Agron told him was true, then his body remembered Agron’s presence as well as his heart and both were guiding him now.  
Agron on his part carefully returned the embrace, as not to hurt Nasir. 

“I am sorry I am not the man that you wished for.” Nasir whispered ever so softly, but Agron’s sensitive hearing picked it up.

Agron did not reply but only held Nasir before he reached out for his own wrist and made a small incision with one of his longer fingernails. He raised his wrist so that it came over Nasir’s head and near his mouth.

“Blood?” Nasir made a face.

“It will heal you, but you don’t have to. Your choice.” Agron said once again and with all the curiosity residing in him, Nasir’s tongue darted out and licked up the small amount of blood on the incision. It didn’t taste very well, but from the look on Agron’s face it seemed something Agron had waited for for a long time.

Within nothing more than an instant Nasir didn’t feel an ache in his body anymore and as he lifted his fingers to his face, he did not feel any swelling or bruising. He smiled at Agron and in the mean time tried to grasp what had just happened.

“You’re for real, aren’t you? The blood drinking, the… are you really that old?” Nasir laid his head on Agron’s chest but found no heart beat nor the intake of breath. Agron’s body grew warmer with Nasir laying on top of him and he welcomed the heat and the weight.

“I am… ancient.” Agron smiled at his own words. “I have seen some level of history and I have seen the world, but nothing compares to this moment.” 

Nasir lifted his head and raised his eyebrows.

“Seriously? You’ve seen the entire world and all you’ve ever wanted to do is cuddling in bed together with someone you barely know?”

“No, only with you.”

Nasir pushed himself off so that he was sitting next to Agron again and then stood.

“No, only with Nasir. Your Nasir, the one that died so long ago. How are you so sure that I’m… some kind of reincarnation of him? Besides the scar and the weird tickling places… that could be coincidence! I… I…” 

Agron’s face fell back into the emotionless mask from the first night they had met.

“If you do not wish to be here, the door is open, I will not hold you here against your will.”

Nasir was in doubt. Did he really want to be in one room with a vampire? Someone who would be able to kill him in the blink of an eye. Regardless of the fact that vampires weren’t supposed to exist, he stood right in front of one who was looking at him with not an inkling of emotion in his eyes, where they had sparkled not a few seconds ago.

“Tell me about your Nasir.” He asked in the end.  
Agron obliged and told about the reason of the rebel army chosing Valerius’ villa, where Tiberius had been a body slave. How Agron had gotten it out of Tiberius that his real name was Nasir by talking about their respective brothers. How they had talked together from that moment on and grew closer to each other, until Agron chose a different path than Nasir which led to Nasir’s wound.

Nasir was stumped by the similarities in the story and he looked at his feet while Agron went on, not able to look the vampire in the eyes. When the story ended with Nasir’s death and Agron being found by Marius, he finally reached a decision.

“I want you to go with me to a witch.” Nasir asked and Agron almost laughed out loud. 

“What? You are a vampire but you don’t believe in witches? A lot is going on here still and you know as well as I that the powers are still great. She will tell me and you what we need to know.”

Agron frowned. “What is it that you need to know?”

“If you’re not doing all of this effort for a man who does not exist anymore. You could be mistaken with me, that I am just another man who happens to be named Nasir. Even with everything you have told me, I do not…” Nasir did not know how to put this in a gentle manner. “That love you told me about, between the two of you, I don’t feel that. There is an amount of care, I would not wish harm upon you but it is not love.”

Agron nodded, although it pained him to do so. He could not say that the presence he still felt when Nasir was in the room ,was something he had never felt before, not since Nasir had died. If Nasir needed proof he would go with him.

“Your witch, can she be trusted?” Agron asked as he stood as well, grasping for his gloves. He was still clad in the long sleeved shirt and jeans and Nasir snatched the gloves away from Agron.

“Before her, you will come in your true form, like everyone. She will not betray you… I have known her for quite some time now.”

“Who is she?” Agron asked, growing curious.

Nasir smiled.

“Her name is Naevia.”

“She was Crixus’ woman, the one we sought for when we raided Valerius’ villa. If she is the one you say she is, then she will know who I am.”

Agron could not believe his luck… everyone was returning to him. Perhaps Spartacus would be among the crowd soon enough.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Agron meets Naevia and Nasir has an important decision to make.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, here we are again, there is some progress! Thank you for your patience and your kind words. I expect about two more chapters to this story and then it is on to the sequel :)

Agron and Nasir walked through the streets together in silence. Nasir was terribly nervous in meeting Naevia, afraid of what she might tell him. If Agron was indeed the love of his life, someone who has waited two thousand years for him, then he was doing this man a terrible wrong.  
If Agron was an impostor, where could he go next, with the club not being an option anymore?

Agron was silent for a different reason. He had just told Nasir that Naevia had been with him at the rebel army, but was she the same person. It was a rather interesting name nowadays and not heard often, but could it be just a coincidence. Agron hoped not, and if she was a witch, she perhaps knew more about himself and Nasir.

Nasir walked Agron through the backstreets and at a given moment they were all alone. Nasir had never liked these streets and usually did not come here alone or together with a stranger, but he felt safe with Agron. Almost unconsciously he slipped his hand in Agron’s, not looking up at the vampire to see him smile.

“Here it is.” Nasir practically whispered.

Agron quirked an eyebrow. “Should I be scared?”

“If you know what’s good for you.” A female voice came from inside the door. “Do not let him enter, Nasir! Why have you brought him here?!”

“Naevia!” Nasir called out as he knocked on the door, trying to enter. “I have questions I want to ask you, important questions… and it concerns… him… the guy here with me. You have to let him in, please.”

“No! A vampire is not coming into this house.” Naevia shouted again.

“Let me.” Agron whispered to Nasir as he leaned against the door.

“Naevia, you know you can’t stop me from coming in if I want to. Please be the good friend to me that you’ve always been. Is Crixus with you?”

At those words the door flew open and Naevia came onto the treshhold. She did not look like Agron remembered her from the days at the rebel army, but more like the fleeting shadow of the House of Batiatus, with a nice dress and shorter hair. The woman Crixus fell in love with.

“What do you know of Crixus?” She hissed at him before looking over Agron again and lifting her hands over her mouth, gasping.

“Agron.” She whispered before she threw herself in his arms, not caring if he was a vampire or not.

Nasir stood completely stunned. Although Agron had told him that the woman he knew as Naevia might be a good friend to Agron from two thousand years back, he had never expected it to be true. He now did not know what to say as he had to accept once more that nothing in his life had gone the usual way. Glancing at both Naevia and Agron, he felt how they were connected and it even made him a little jealous.

“Does Nasir know?” Agron asked Naevia and she shook her head. “I did not dare tell him… He might have thought me mad.”

They both turned to Nasir and Naevia took his hand, dragging him in to the room she used when she consulted with her clients. Agron followed the both of them. The room was filled up with all kinds of books, mostly dictating spells, herbs and spices and a witches broom at the back corner.

“Really?” Agron smiled and Naevia shook her head.

“That’s for the tourists… they come in here often, it’s seldom that I get clients like the two of you, who really mean it.”

“I… I don’t know if I really mean it.” Nasir sighed and he looked from Naevia to Agron and back. “It’s already much for me to believe that you are a vampire, although I think I can’t deny it anymore… it’s all there, the paleness of your skin, the cold, the lack of sunlight in your life… so it’s probably true. But then you tell me that I’m your long lost love and… suddenly you know Naevia as well. Are you two tricking me into something?”

Naevia shook her head.

“No Nasir, we are not. Agron will tell you the whole story later, but it’s true when he says that you and I were in a rebel army together against Rome, under the leadership of Spartacus. And I believe that is different for us all. I’ve always felt that this was the first life you lived again after the last war against Rome, I myself have lived a few lives in between.”

“And Crixus?” Agron asked in between.

“He has not returned yet.” Naevia said while she looked away, trying to blink back tears.

“So you are waiting as well?” Nasir asked and Naevia nodded. “You never told me.” Nasir said in an accusing manner.

“You were not ready to hear it, Nasir… I don’t even know if you are now, but Agron coming here made it all happen so much faster.”

“Is there something you can do to help us, Naevia? Make Nasir remember me?” Agron asked and he looked desperate, so that Nasir felt guilty for not being the same man Agron remembered.

Naevia took a deep breath. “If that is what you want, Nasir, then I can bring back your memories of you past life. But it has to be your own choice, not because Agron wants you to make it.”

“I need some time.” Nasir answered as he stood from his chair and walked towards the door, but Agron was faster.

“Don’t go out there by yourself now, it’s dangerous.” He began, but Nasir shook his head and pushed him aside, or gave the indication that Agron should move and he opened the door before looking back at Agron.

“I’ll be fine, just stay here for a little while and talk with Naevia. You’ll have a lot to catch up on, I suppose. I’ll come back.” 

Nasir’s hand brushed over Agron’s and then he was gone. Agron walked back to Naevia, but kept his ears pointed towards any kind of danger Nasir might be in.

As Naevia and Agron talked, they turned into the two young people they were when they first met. They even changed their speech to Latin and Agron laughed when he noticed how fluent Naevia still was. Then suddenly, he heard Nasir cry out and Agron was up and gone before Naevia could realise.

“Nasir!” He shouted as he sprinted towards the back street where he had heard the sound coming from. Three men were hovering over Nasir, who laid down on the ground with his arms protecting his face and as much of his body as he could. When Agron entered the scene, the three of them looked up at him.

“That’s the other one the boss wants us to beat up.” One of them whispered and they all advanced on Agron.

Agron was far too angry to form words, he just hissed and growled as he launched himself at them, tearing at their throats until they all lay bleeding on the ground. He had tossed them aside like ragdolls, one against a wall, another on the asphalt, but he could not care less.

“Ag-ron…” 

The faint whisper was enough to end his frenzy and he carefully walked over to Nasir, who had managed to sit up. Nasir pulled back when he noticed Agron’s face, his lips smeared with blood and his hands covered in it.

“I am sorry, but they made me furious. They shouldn’t have touched you.” Agron said, but indeed he was not sorry for ending those men’s life’s.

“I… I guess you’re right.” Nasir answered as Agron helped him up. 

“Are you hurt?” Agron asked and Nasir shook his head.

“They didn’t have much of a chance before you showed up. Just a few blows to my ribs, I hope they aren’t broken.”   
Nasir stood on slightly wobbly legs and let Agron touch his ribs, but besides a few bruises he seemed intact. Nasir tried not to look at the bodies as they stepped out of the street.

“I think I’m ready now, to remember.” He sighed as tugged himself closer to Agron. He was screwed anyway.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Naevia shows Nasir his past.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for your kind comments and your patience. This story is slowly closing up, next chapter is the last. But I am writing a sequel where our boys are going back to their roots.

When they arrived back at Naevia’s, she was worried about the both of them. She did not cringe at the sight of Agron, but just sent him to the bathroom where he could clean up. It was evident that she had seen far worse.   
Agron quickly and quietly filled her in on the situation and why he had gone so suddenly, before he went in to the shower.  
When Agron was out of the room she turned to Nasir.

“Are you okay? Who were those guys?” She asked as she took his hand.

“I don’t know, probably some thugs Val hired to get back at me. They probably followed us here.” Nasir shrugged, which caused his ribs to hurt a little.

“Agron.. he killed them.” Naevia stated.

“I didn’t see everything, but I think so.” Nasir chewed on his bottom lip and looked at Naevia. “That makes him a bad person, right? This shouldn’t happen in this day and age… it was alright for two thousand years ago maybe, but not now.”

“Would you rather have laid on the ground dead instead of them?” Naevia asked him and Nasir looked up at the ice cold tone in her voice. He had never seen Naevia like this and the change had come when Agron had walked through the door.

“What has gotten into you, Naevia! Before… before him you would have never said anything like that.” Nasir whispered, although he knew that even then Agron would hear.

“Agron made me remember a lot I had forgotten. People like the ones you’ve met in that ally are not worth it to mourn over. Enough about that.” She waved her hand and just like that Nasir’s emotions about the incident were turned off. He glared at Naevia, but she looked back at the door where Agron had left.

“You said that you wanted to remember… are you sure?” Naevia asked and Nasir nodded.

“I need to know who Nasir is, who Agron is.” He answered.

“Well then, let’s begin. Close your eyes.” Naevia murmured in that low tone of voice Nasir could recall last time they had tried something like this to calm him down. After a minute or two of deep breathing Nasir could feel himself slipping away.  
Agron quietly sat down on one of the other chairs, understand what was going to happen. Nasir didn’t hear him and he was too far gone now to care.

In the blink of an eye he was thrown back in time, in a body so familiar to him, but yet so foreign, he felt like he was an outsider looking in. The slave Tiberius became the warrior Nasir when the couple first met.   
Nasir was in awe of the man Spartacus and couldn’t believe that in a former life he had actually met this legend and he frowned when he realised that the reason why Agron had not become legend was simply because he could not be found… for the Romans he had never existed.

He could feel the loving relationship developing between him and Agron, how they sat quietly by the fire talking, and how he almost betrayed Crixus for this newly formed relationship. Nasir felt pride when he saw how he went to the mines to save Naevia and felt the fierce pain of the stabbing wound to his side.

What he did not notice two thousand years ago, he could see now. How Agron saw him again, while he was so deeply injured, and how concerned he looked at the one he loved. The Romans should have thanked the gods for their deaths, because Agron would surely had made them suffer a lot more than they did.

He registered their first kisses with a smile and was sure he blushed when their hunger increased, not only satiated by mere kisses. He felt strong and powerful and although the others called him ‘Agron’s boy’ often, they did not mistake him for a boy and were careful around his spear.

Agron could see the change on Nasir’s face every time he encountered something new in his former life. He wished he could help the other man, but this was something Nasir had to go through alone, so that he could understand himself better, and perhaps, understand Agron and his quest for all of these long years.

“How long will this take?” He asked Naevia, who shook her head.

“I honestly don’t know. I have no idea how much he will remember, and I have never done something so big before with hypnosis. It might be some hours.”

Agron nodded, all he had now was time. He watched Nasir’s emotions shifting from bliss to agony, to concentration and he could almost pinpoint some of the events happening around him. 

It was Castus who sought to betray their love, one who was not amongst the rebels and did not see how strong their bond had formed. Nasir’s gaze had perhaps lingered too long, but it caused Agron to lash out and in the end… leave. Tears fell from Nasir’s eyes when he realised that Agron had gone from him and he watched how the Nasir of his former life slowly but surely fell to pieces.

And then Agron returned to him, a broken man. He had waited a long time for this moment, even survived his own personal war for this, not believing that his man was dead until he would actually see his body. He had mourned, yes, but he had believed in a miracle. The gods had proven him right. Naevia did not get such a miracle, she had seen Crixus fall before her very eyes.

As they went into their last battle together, Nasir felt a hand on his arm and someone snapped him out of his hypnosis. When he looked up he found two pairs of eyes staring at him, waiting for him to say something. With a glance to Agron he turned to Naevia.

“I’m sorry for your loss.” He whispered softly, now finally understanding who she had been longing for ever since she got here. She quietly nodded.

“Why didn’t you let me see everything? Why not that last battle?” Nasir questioned both her and Agron.

“Agron thought it was better if you didn’t have to see your own death.” Naevia stated simply and Nasir nodded, understanding.

“It has been a lot for you, I’ll take you home.” Agron said softly. He had not moved from his chair, but had sat the entire time like a statue. Nasir looked at him now and did not see the vampire, but the rebel General he once was.

Nasir took a step closer and slowly extended his hand, waiting for Agron to take it. When the vampire did, Nasir indicated that he should stand. As soon as Agron complied Nasir wrapped his arms around him in a tight embrace, whispering ‘Agron’ softly into his ear. 

“It’s you.” Agron whispered back and they let go just long enough to look into each other’s eyes.

“It’s me, finally… I see more clearly now, better than I’ve ever seen.” Nasir answered with a soft smile. He raised his hands to caress Agron’s cheeks and pressed a kiss to his mouth. He did not care about the fangs, the faint taste of blood or how cold Agron was under his touch. This was his General, his Agron, and he would be damned if he would let go again.

“Okay, go on you two before I get jealous!” Naevia finally broke them apart with a smile and although Nasir knew that she was happy for them, he could feel how sad she was for not having Crixus by her side. Nasir went from Agron’s arms to Naevia’s and he patted her back, trying to comfort her.

“You will get him back, Naevia. Agron has waited for a long time too. Crixus will be back and he will love you.” Nasir whispered quietly.

“I hope so, Nasir… you go enjoy life now. You’ve earned it.” Naevia said while she quickly wiped tears from her eyes.

Agron got a quick hug from Naevia too, as old friends, but they both knew they would not see each other again. Their life together had been lived and there would be no repeating it. He just hoped that he had done the right thing and telling Nasir the truth, because it was quite clear they were not supposed to meet again, not like this.

“You are in deep thought.” Nasir said hard enough to make Agron look to him as they walked together.

“I’m sorry. You must be exhausted from all that you have gone through. Would you rather go back to your own place to rest? I can keep guard outside if you would like.” Agron offered, but Nasir shook his head.

“Those men are not coming back, so you don’t need to worry. Do you mind leaving me for the rest of the night?” Nasir turned so that they were standing opposite of each other, they had reached Nasir’s apartment. “I would like to think and get some rest… but we can meet tomorrow night. I have so many questions for you… about our life together.”

“I will come by tomorrow after sundown.” Agron answered.

Nasir placed a kiss on Agron’s cheek and went inside. The vampire, not really sure what was going on, left to hunt.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The end, for now. Nasir had time to think everything through and Agron worries about if Nasir would accept him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My final chapter, finally! I will probably continue this in another story, but for now I hope you enjoy this chapter.

Nasir slept and dreamed of a world long passed. He could feel his heart breaking over and over again when Agron left him, but Agron had been searching for him for so many years. He had returned to him only to leave him again in the final battle. Had they fought next to each other? Nasir’s head swam with questions, what did Agron want from him? They could not be what they were two thousand years ago, so much had changed since then.

But had anything really changed?

When he heard the doorbell the next night, right after sundown, Nasir didn’t hesitate in opening his door. Agron stood there, dressed in a dark jeans and dark shirt, his face rosy from fresh blood. Nasir thought he looked as handsome as ever. They quickly kissed each other on the cheek and Nasir breathed in that scent he now remembered as purely Agron.

“Did you sleep well last night?” Agron asked as he sat down on Nasir’s couch. Nasir shook his head and went to the kitchen, before coming right back.

“I wanted to ask if you wanted something to drink, but… that’s a no.” Nasir smiled, not really knowing what to do with himself now that he had invited a vampire over. “I dreamt a lot last night, about my former life. I could almost physically feel the pain when I was hurt back then… you hurt me.”

Agron nodded, that was true. “But you forgave me for being such a fool. I should have never left, but at the time I thought it was the right thing to do. If I had known back then, I would have run away together with you, far and wide so nobody could ever find us again.”

Nasir smiled at those words, then he grew serious.

“We should have died together.” He whispered softly as he looked at the ground.

“Except for living together, that was my only remaining choice. Marius gave me hope when he told me that you weren’t gone for good. I hoped for a second chance, so that I could at least tell you how much I’ve missed you.” Agron answered.

“You… you thought I wouldn’t want anything to do with you?” Nasir frowned and Agron sighed, leaning back into the couch.

“Nasir, I know what I look like, I’m not human and I’ll never be again. If humans would care to look more closely they would see the monster I am instead of the man I was and they would be repelled by me. All I wanted was to spend one more minute with you, and then go out in to the sun.”

Nasir, who heard the man he had so loved once speak in such manner, was saddened greatly by the grief Agron had gone through. Nasir had been in oblivion until when he was born again and he did not know about Agron until a few days ago, but Agron had known for two thousand years that Nasir would come to earth again and that he might hate Agron when he saw him.

“I am not repelled by you.” Nasir smiled as he stood and walked up to Agron, who looked up at him.

“And when humans would look more closely, they would be in awe of your supernatural beauty. You have no idea how you look like to us, Agron. All you see is pale skin and sharp teeth, but your eyes are magnificent, your voice draws me in time and time again… you’re a beautiful creature.”

Agron did not know how to reply, he had not been in the company of humans long enough these past couple of centuries to hear their opinions about him and he did not care in the least, but hearing Nasir say these words made him tremble.

“You are still so skilled with words.” He managed to get out and to his surprise Nasir smiled again.

“I wondered where I got that from, now I know.” He murmured as he sat down next to Agron, who avoided looking at him.

“You would not even look at me, now that you have come this far? Are you still afraid that I might refuse you? Deny you anything?” Nasir sighed as he gently caught Agron’s chin between his fingers and turned his head.

“I fear for your reactions, because you are not…” Agron closed his eyes for a moment. “You are Nasir, but not. And I would not be so selfish as to proclaim you my lover when you are not. Nasir was, but you are your own person and are entitled of your own choices, as was he for a brief time in his life.”

“I am sorry that you could not be free together for a longer period of time.” Nasir whispered softly as he lifted his hand slowly. Even when he moved fast Agron would have been able to catch his hand before it reached Agron’s face, but he wanted to make sure that the vampire would allow it. He laid a warm hand to Agron’s cheek and looked into his eyes.

“Let me in and then let me make my decisions. Show me the world, Agron.” Nasir smiled softly and Agron nodded.

Nasir leaned in more closely and Agron did the same, meeting each other halfway. Their kiss was soft and slow, over before it had just begun. Nasir blinked a couple of times when he pulled back, but that did not take long, because he grabbed the back of Agron’s head and pulled him forward once more.

Nasir could tell that Agron was being very careful, as he licked his lips and finally gained entrance. Agron’s mouth felt cooler than his own, but he did not mind. Only when he grazed his tongue at a razor sharp fang, did he flinch. Agron immediately noticed.

“You’re bleeding.” He stated, not asked and that concerned Nasir somewhat.

“Ehm… my tongue.” Nasir whispered embarrassedly. 

“I’ll make it better.” Agron now smiled and Nasir laughed softly, letting himself be kissed again and when Agron massaged his tongue with his own, he could feel the pain ebbing away, while Agron moaned softly at the taste of Nasir’s blood.

“Nectar from the gods.” He murmured against Nasir’s lips.  
“Would you like some more?” Nasir asked and immediately Agron lifted his head and looked at Nasir like he had just asked him if he would drink sour milk.

“Did I say something wrong?” Nasir said as he looked at Agron.

“You… you just offered me your blood.” Agron hastely stood and put a bit of distance between him and Nasir.

“Yes, since you seem to like it so much, why not? It’s not like you are going to drain me dry or anything and you could heal me, so what is the problem?”

In fact, there was no problem, only Agron was startled beyond belief that Nasir would trust him so.

“Okay then… I won’t take much.” Agron said as he gestured for Nasir to stand as well. Nasir did as was asked and he let Agron embrace him, kissing him a few times on the neck. Agron could feel Nasir tremble under his touch.

“Afraid?” He asked softly and Nasir shook his head. “A little nervous.” He murmured in answer.

“It will hurt, but only a moment. I’ll be gentle.” Agron assured Nasir and then he bit down, Nasir hissing at the pinpricks he felt on his neck. It seemed to last only a few seconds and Agron retracted his teeth, humming softly onto Nasir’s skin as he licked the wound clean and closed, earning a soft gasp from Nasir.

“Are you alright?” Agron pulled back slightly, Nasir still in his embrace.

“That was quite… pleasurable.” Nasir smiled.

“It can be, when done right.” Agron confirmed with a nod. Nasir pressed another kiss to Agron’s lips.

“Obviously you are doing something right then. I do hope you don’t bite anyone in the way you have bitten me.”

“Mostly they don’t even notice.” Agron murmured, Nasir closed his eyes at the soothing voice, letting himself be lulled to sleep.

“With them, it’s only taking what I need to survive. With you, it is pure pleasure and that is what you feel. My pleasure in taking something that is so freely given, with such trust. It is truly a gift, Nasir and I thank you for it.”

“Let us then see the world together and let this gift not be the last.” Nasir smiled slowly, before he let himself be escorted to his bed, Agron safely tucking him in. Nasir held his hand to Agron’s arm and looked up.

“You will not be gone when I wake up?”

“I will be when the sun is up, only to return to you. We will see the world, Nasir, I promise.” Agron smiled softly.


End file.
